Para Sempre Amor
by Lara Boger
Summary: ONESHOT: "Trini era o seu destino, o seu ponto final. Era a mulher da sua vida, ao lado de quem seria feliz. Tão frágil... tão poderosa. Sua dona, sua amiga, seu sustento, sua felicidade, o riso e o pranto. Era sua vida"


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de mighty morphing power rangers não me pertencem, esta fanfiction é totalmente sem fins lucrativos.

**Categoria:** Drama/ Romance.

**Censura:** NC-13

**Notas: **Não tenho experiência com oneshots, então por favor tenham paciência comigo. Eu aceito reviews, certo??

* * *

**Para Sempre Amor**

Esperando os primeiros raios de sol que anunciavam um novo dia, a jovem garota debruçada na varanda de seu apartamento. Não que fosse um incômodo, mas também não era uma benção. Ela simplesmente não quis lutar contra o seu corpo e preferiu aceitar o que viesse. Estava tensa demais para dormir, então decidiu dar vazão aos seus pensamentos.

Uma brisa suave e gelada fez com que sua pele arrepiasse e um friozinho gostoso viesse subir a espinha. Os cabelos compridos voavam ao sabor dessa brisa como uma seda negra, emoldurando seu rosto de traços fortes e delicados, destacando seus olhos negros e marcantes de gata. As roupas largas de tecido confortável escondiam um corpo delgado e frágil.

Seus olhos orientais miravam o movimento na rua, quando os primeiros trabalhadores começavam a sair de suas casas. Não havia muito a ser visto, mas o pouco que havia talvez lhe distraísse os pensamentos. Estava pensando em quem não deveria pensar, em quem não merecia essa atenção. Tommy lhe magoara. Jurava um amor que não lhe tinha, tentou engabelá-la com promessas de paixão. Tantas palavras e discursos inúteis e vazios! Ele não era capaz de esquecer o passado e viver. Por mais que jurasse amá-la, ainda estava muito ligado à Kimberly, como se tivesse uma dívida com ela.

_Eu sei o que vai dizer, mas eu não posso fazer isso._ Tommy dizia, tenso quando era questionado, tentando justificar suas atitudes. Ela não entendia essas razões. Não eram verdadeiras, mas ele não enxergava isso. Apenas ela sabia qual era a verdade. Era medo. E ela não estava disposta a agüentar mais.

_Tudo bem. Fique com as suas dívidas. Eu não sou obrigada a tolerar isso._

Era o certo. Sabia que estava fazendo o certo... mas então por que estava sentindo aquele peso na consciência? Por que estava sentindo aquele aperto no peito?

O vento pareceu ficar mais forte. A garota encolheu-se de frio. Talvez se ele estivesse ali, abraçado a ela não sentisse tanto, ou seria ao menos um pouco mais aconchegante...

_Esqueça, _pensou, recriminando-se por ter aqueles pensamentos. Esquecer significava bem mais que isso. Teria de esquecer os sonhos noturnos que não se concretizavam, ou dos planos que tinham para o futuro. De um monte de sentimentos que ele lhe despertara. _São apenas ilusões. Esqueça! _repetiu, fechando os olhos.

Isso durou até ouvir alguém gritar o seu nome.

_Será possível?_

- TRINI!

O segundo grito foi mais alto. A voz masculina queria ser ouvida. Queria atenção.

- AQUI EMBAIXO!

Ela olhou, e do alto do oitavo andar ainda pôde reconhecê-lo. Os cabelos compridos estavam presos num rabo de cavalo inconfundível. Da altura em que estava, poderia ser apenas um borrão indistinto, mas Trini o reconheceria em qualquer lugar.

Traindo sua resolução de esquecer. Seu coração bateu mais forte.

- EU PRECISO FALAR COM VOCÊ! – ele gritou – ME DEIXA ENTRAR!

- NÃO, ESQUECE!

Saiu da varanda, voltando para dentro. Foi quando ouviu seu telefone tocar. Mesmo sabendo que era ele acabou atendendo num ato reflexo, mas não falou nada.

- Trini, por favor. A gente precisa conversar.

- Não tenho nada pra falar com você.

- Por favor! Em nome de tudo que já vivemos...

- Nós não vivemos nada.

- Vivemos sim! Não pode negar isso!

- Não fui eu quem neguei. Foi você.

- É sobre isso que quero conversar.

- Se é assim, pode falar.

- Não posso falar o que tenho de falar assim, por telefone.

- É problema seu, Tommy. Tenha um bom dia.

Ela afastou o fone do ouvido, pronta para desligar mas desistiu ao ouvi-lo gritando. Voltou a ouvi-lo, mas novamente sem dizer uma palavra que indicasse se havia desligado ou não.

- Trini, está me ouvindo? Se você fizer isso, eu vou começar a gritar e te garanto que vou acordar o prédio inteiro.

- Não, você não seria capaz disso. – disse ela, descrente, querendo rir como se fosse uma piada, mas se controlou.

- Não duvide de mim. Eu vou ficar aqui, e vou gritar até que você abra essa porta e me deixa falar com você pessoalmente, ok?

Ele realmente tinha falado a verdade. Bastou passarem poucos segundos para que começasse a ouvir seu nome em berros a plenos pulmões. Longos segundos, tão longo que pareceram horas. Foi uma surpresa para Trini. Ela nunca acreditara que Tommy fosse capaz de uma loucura daquelas. Tudo bem que ele tivesse um jeito bonachão e palhaço, mas sempre fora muito lúcido quando a demonstrações de afeto.

- TRINIII... !

Ela disparou em direção ao telefone novamente e discou para ele, voltando para a varanda em seguida, querendo saber se ele iria atender. Tentou não olhar para baixo, mas ao perceber que o toque continuava assim como o seu grito e as manifestações de uma vizinhança revoltada, não pôde mais se conter.

- EI, MAS DÁ PRA PARAR?

- VOCÊ NÃO SABE QUE HORAS SÃO, NÃO, É?

- EU VOU CHAMAR A POLÍCIA, SEU RETARDADO!

- EI, EU SÓ ESTOU TENTANDO FALAR COM A MULHER QUE EU AMO! – Tommy explicou, ainda aos berros após desviar de uma garrafa d´água que um dos moradores do prédio havia lhe atirado. Depois disso ainda reuniu forças para gritar ainda mais alto. - TRINIII!!

Não bastasse a vergonha, ela também começou a ser alvo das reclamações. Não soube o que fez com que esses vizinhos soubessem ser ela o motivo daquele estardalhaço. Talvez a sua expressão perplexa diante daquela balbúrdia criada por Tommy.

- Trini! Eu não vou sair daqui enquanto não falar com você!

- Ei, garota! Conversa logo com esse cara! Nós queremos dormir!

- É! Isso aí! Fala logo com ele.

Mais uma vez ela apertou o botão de rediscagem. Não estava a fim de gritar com ele e fazer aquele discussão ser mais pública do que estava sendo. Tentativa frustrada, pois Tommy não atendia o celular, mesmo que estivesse tocando a um volume que até mesmo a um quilômetro poderia ser ouvido.

Irônico ou não, era assim que ele queria. Continuava gritando, acompanhado pelos gritos dos vizinhos, ansiosos para se verem livres daquele maluco. Então, angustiada com aquilo, e sem pensar muito, Trini disparou até a portaria com a roupa que estava. Não tinha tempo pra isso.

- Ei, agora pare de gritar! – ela disse, desafiadora e cansada ao chegar na portaria e ficar de frente com ele. – Entra.

Foi assim, sob aplausos de alívio, palavrões gritados e garrafas d´água voadoras que Tommy obedeceu. Seus olhos imediatamente foram para o corpo da garota, vestida apenas com a roupa de dormir. Estavam agora protegidos por quatro paredes, ainda que fossem públicas. Ficaram parados, um olhando para o outro. Trini tinha a expressão zangada.

- Por acaso vamos conversar aqui? – perguntou ele, com um sorrisinho irônico nos lábios. Era a sensação de triunfo. – Acho que a sua roupa não é muito apropriada.

Ela então se deu conta de que estava apenas com a camisola. Quis rir daquilo mas não era hora para piadas. Estava brava demais pra isso. Girou nos calcanhares e seguiu para o elevador, com a cara mais zangada que poderia fazer, sem dizer uma palavra. Sem saber o que fazer, Tommy a seguiu, mesmo que isso significasse ser destratado. Já tinha passado por muita coisa, incluindo um quase-linchamento. Não desistiria agora.

Ela não olhou para seu rosto no elevador, nem disse qualquer coisa ou emitiu qualquer som. Cruzou os braços, tentando esconder alguma parte do seu corpo que pudesse transparecer sob o fino tecido da camisola. Tommy também fez o possível para guardar suas palavras até chegarem ao apartamento dela. Tinha muito a dizer, e não desperdiçaria palavras em lugares que pudessem estragar tudo.

Rapidamente estavam no andar certo. Entraram no apartamento, e logo depois Trini fechou a porta bruscamente. Um momento longo de silêncio se seguiu até que ela se encarregou de quebrá-lo.

- E então?

Ele não disse nada num primeiro momento. Apenas observou-a: seu rosto, seus cabelos, o corpo que ela já esquecera de cobrir.

- Você fica linda quando está zangada.

- Resposta errada. – cruzou os braços novamente - Se não tem nada a dizer, Tommy a porta está ali.

- Tudo bem, me desculpe. Estou nervoso, certo? – levantou as mãos em um gesto de defesa, tentando se desculpar, com medo de que ela o expulsasse. – Eu não fiz isso tudo a toa, tive um bom motivo.

- Então fale.

- Eu... – hesitou um pouco, querendo florear, ser romântico, ter as palavras certas assim como nos filmes, mas aquilo parecia ser mais difícil do que pensava – Estou livre, Trini.

- O que está querendo dizer com isso? – o tom dela abrandou. Isso deu a ele um certo alento pra continuar.

- Quero dizer que acabou. Não tem mais ninguém, eu sou só seu, se ainda me quiser. E também que fui um idiota durante esse tempo todo, você tinha toda a razão. Não era a Kim, era eu. Era medo, medo meu. A culpa foi minha! Eu admito... – segurou-a delicadamente pelos ombros. – Errei sim, sei que não quer mais me ver, que deve estar me odiando agora... mas eu te amo, Trini! É você que eu amo, e é com você que eu quero ficar!

A garota ouviu em silêncio. Seus olhos de gata mirando os olhos do rapaz que estava a sua frente e fazia uma declaração de amor. Algo ainda fazia com que ela ficasse alerta. Talvez fosse seus instintos reagindo às inúmeras decepções que tivera a seu respeito... mas aqueles olhos demonstravam sinceridade... mas não. Não podia cair naquela armadilha de novo.

- Já ouvi isso muitas vezes, Tommy. Não foi a primeira vez. Não sei se devo acreditar.

- Eu sei... mas antes era medo. Eu não tinha coragem.

- E quando foi que isso mudou?

- Mudou quando eu percebi que não era o responsável pela doença da Kimberly. Não fui eu, nem você. Eu não poderia ser seu de verdade se tivesse esse peso na consciência, Trini. Eu sempre estaria dividido, e não era isso que eu queria. Não queria ser seu pela metade... você merece o melhor que eu tenho pra dar, merecia que eu fosse seu por inteiro! – hesitou, tentando ver a sua reação. – E agora eu posso ser! – sorriu, nervosamente. Os olhos começando a ficarem vermelhos. – Trini, você é a mulher da minha vida, a mulher que eu amo. Não posso ficar sem você.

Sem palavras. De Trini apenas o silêncio de quem era uma boa ouvinte.

- Quer que eu te prove? Eu posso provar. Faço qualquer coisa, é só pedir! – suplicou, esperando por alguma reação. – Por favor, diz alguma coisa.

Ela abaixou a cabeça, olhou para o chão, parecendo pensativa para depois olhá-lo nos olhos, sincera, faiscante.

- Qualquer coisa, Tommy?

- Qualquer coisa.

- Certo. – fez uma pausa que pareceu longa demais para ele. Era para ser. Talvez fosse a sua intenção torturá-lo um pouco. Ele não reclamaria. Sabia que estava merecendo qualquer negativa de sua parte. – Precisa tomar cuidado com as coisas que promete.

Ela ainda o rodeou mais um pouco, com seu porte majestoso. Por mais frágil que parecesse, Trini sabia como pôr medo em alguém.

- Já fui infeliz por sua causa, Tommy. Não preciso de mais uma decepção. – disse. – O certo seria eu te mandar pra fora agora... mas por alguma razão eu não consigo.

- Talvez seja porque você não queira.

- Tem razão. Talvez eu não queira. Sinceramente, espero não me arrepender disso mais tarde.

- Então...

- Repete o que você me disse.

- Tudo bem, eu repito. Eu te amo. Você, Trini, é a mulher da minha vida. Não posso viver sem você. Faço qualquer coisa pra te ter de volta. Eu quero ser seu por inteiro. Te dou a minha alma se quiser.

- Não, não quero a sua alma. Não precisa de tanto. – ela riu, brevemente, aproximando-se. – Mas a oferta é tentadora.

Tommy não esperou mais nada. Colou seus lábios no dela e a beijou, com intensidade, sem permissão. Talvez ela o repelisse e o expulsasse no fim, mas sentia que não podia passar sem isso, sem sentir o gosto doce de seus lábios macios.

Mas ela não o repeliu. Ficou parada sem qualquer reação, apenas correspondendo ao beijo, como se estivesse em uma espécie de transe. Durou até que ele desse um passo para trás, para que pudesse vê-la melhor.

- O que isso significa? – perguntou ele, parecendo confuso.

- Significa: espero que não me decepcione de novo.

- Ah meu Deus... acho que sou o homem mais feliz desse mundo! – ele exclamou – Sou capaz de gritar pro mundo inteiro que eu te amo...!

- Não, por favor. Gritar de novo, não! – riu. – Agora nós temos muitas outras coisas mais urgentes pra fazer.

- Como o quê, por exemplo? – aproximou-se, enlaçando-a pela cintura, num abraço delicado, como se a protegesse.

- Recuperar o tempo perdido. Não foi pouco. – olhou para ele, tentando ser séria, mas não conseguindo. – Eu quero você, Tommy. Me beija, agora.

E ele fez, novamente e mais voraz, tomando-lhe o ar, os lábios e seu corpo, mas com seu consentimento. Livre, sem culpas, sem mágoa. Apenas a vontade a ser satisfeita, o desejo a se cumprir. Um desejo de ambos, conseqüência de um amor que sempre parecera impossível, mas que agora seria realizado. Seria cumprido do modo mais normal do mundo. Ele a tomou nos braços e levou-a para cama, onde se acarinharam e se amaram intensamente, jurando um para o outro através de gemidos suaves e sussurros quase inaudíveis que seria para sempre.

Tommy agora a observava, adormecida, numa expressão suave. Acarinhou seus cabelos ternamente, sentindo que nunca seria capaz de amar mais ninguém daquela forma. Trini era o seu destino, o seu ponto final. Era a mulher da sua vida, ao lado de quem seria feliz. Tão frágil... tão poderosa. Sua dona, sua amiga, seu sustento, sua felicidade, o riso e o pranto. Era sua vida. Com ela conhecera o verdadeiro significado do amor. Por tudo isso era grato a ela, e naquele momento, vendo-a dormir, jurou que faria dela a mulher mais feliz do mundo, porque sem Trini não haveria céu, razão ou lucidez. Sentia que morreria se ela não estivesse ao seu lado.

Deu-lhe um beijo no rosto, e velou por seu sono, com a certeza de que finalmente encontrara a verdadeira felicidade.

_Eu estarei sempre aqui. Vai ser pra sempre. Eu te prometo, meu amor. _

**FIM**


End file.
